Nowy Jork
Nowy Jork – miasto w stanie Nowy Jork, znajdujące się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Historia thumb|[[Rex spotyka skaterów]] Nowy Jork debiutuje w odcinku „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił”, gdzie miasto atakowane było przez Potworniaka. Kiedy agenci Providence nie dawali sobie rady z kolosalnym mutantem, do akcji wkroczył Rex. Podczas walki jeden z budynków został częściowo zniszczony, co spowodowało, że szczątki wieżowca zagrażały życiu cywilów. Energia Salazara spadła, dlatego Agent 6 postanowił interweniować i uratować ludzi. Mężczyzna zmotywował nastolatka, który odzyskał siły i wyleczył Potworniaka, przywracając mu postać starszego mężczyzny. Następnie Providence opuszcza Nowy Jork i udaje się do siedziby. Później Rex wraz z Bobo udał się na miasto, by odpocząć od rutyny w Providence. Spotkał Skaterów, którym zaimponował wykonując trudne manewry swoim Rexotocyklem. Nastolatkowie udali się przed Barek Skwarek, gdzie dzięki technopatycznym zdolnościom Salazara a darmo pili wodę sodową. Kiedy skaterzy chcieli wykorzystać moc chłopaka do własnych celów, Noah odwiódł Rexa od pomysłów nastolatków i razem postanowili spędzić czas. Pod mostem bohaterowie poznali się bliżej, jednak wkrótce zjawili się agenci Providence wraz z Agentem 6. Herosów zaatakowała Sfora, która w trakcie pojedynku wepchnęła nastolatków do portalu do Abysji . thumb|left|Widok na atakowany przez [[zombie Most Brookliński]] W odcinku „Teoria strun”, Manhattan został opanowany przez armię zombie pod dowództwem zamienionego w E.V.O. Petera Meechuma. Mężczyzna w ciągu 8 godzin zdołał zamienić 11 milionów ludzi w swoje marionetki. Providence wysłało na miejsce Rexa, Szóstego oraz Bobo. Agenci mieli za zadanie powstrzymać Meechuma przed dalszym rozprzestrzenianiem mutacji, jednak horda zombie skutecznie odciągnęła agentów od swojego lidera. Meechum odmówił wyleczenia przez Salazara i razem ze swoją armią udał się na Manhattan Bridge, gdzie czekało na niego wojsko Providence wraz z bombą wybielającą, która była ostatnią deską ratunku agencji. Rex próbował poznać powód, dla którego Peter robił to wszystko, dlatego zadzwonił do Noah i zlecił mu przeszukanie domu mężczyzny. Nixon odkrył, że Meechum posiada córkę Sarę. Rex domyślił się, że Van Kleiss porwał dziewczynkę i szantażował Petera, dlatego obiecał mężczyźnie uratować jego córkę, gdy tylko pozwoli mu się wyleczyć. Kiedy Peter został uzdrowiony, wszystkie jego ofiary również wróciły do normy, a zagrożenie zostało zażegnane . thumb|[[Valley Market atakowany przez Lizusa]] W odcinku „W matni”, znajdujący się w mieście sklep, Valley Market, napadnięty został przez żarłoczne E.V.O., które siało spustoszenie w supermarkecie. Providence zleciło Rexowi, Bobo i Szóstemu udać się na miejsce i powstrzymać mutanta. W trakcie walki Lizus rozpraszał Salazara swoim śmiechem, co skutkowało spadkiem wskaźników bioenergii chłopaka. Agent 6 ocalił nieświadomą zagrożenia babcię, a Rex ostatecznie pokonał natrętnego Lizusa. Później wieczorem, Rex przyleciał na boisko, na którym przebywał jego przyjaciel Noah. Salazar chciał wytłumaczyć Nixonowi, że nie gniewa się na niego za ukrywanie prawdy o jego początkowej przyjaźni, a całą winę zrzuca na Białego Rycerza. Chłopak opuścił miejsce, gdy zauważył na niebie Jeta Providence . W odcinku „Odmrożenie”, Rex walczył w Nowym Jorku z Pyreptryksem, który przy każdej próbie leczenie uciekał nastolatkowi. Dr. Holiday poinformowała chłopaka, że ma nadmiar nanitów, dlatego powinien wrócić do bazy, a mutantem zajmie się Szósty. Rex uparł się i wciąż starał się schwytać mutanta, co ostatecznie mu się udało. Jednakże po uzdrowieniu Pyreptryksaa chłopak zemdlał z powodu przeciążenia swojego ciała mikrorobotami . thumb|left|[[Kwatera główna ONZ zostaje pokryta roślinnością]] W odcinku „Przywódca Sfory”, Nowy Jork został odwiedzony przez Van Kleissa i Sforę, którzy przybyli do miasta wielorybem E.V.O. Providence sadziło, że przeciwnik zamierza zaatakować Manhattan, jednak później okazało się, że przywódca Abysji przybył, aby dołączyć jego krainę do ONZ-u. Z tej okazji w konsulacie wyrządzono raut, na który udał się Rex wraz z Holy. Nastolatek odkrył pod budynkiem sieć podziemnych tuneli, w których Wyrwa wykorzystywała robaki E.V.O. do transportowania gleby z Abysji do Nowego Jorku, w celu zwiększenia mocy Van Kleissa, którego potęga była związana z przesiąkniętą nanitami ziemią z krainy mutantów. Cały Nowy Jork pokryty został pnączami i roślinnością. W trakcie spotkania w siedzibie ONZ-u Kleiss zamknął wszystkich członków stowarzyszenia i zażądał od nich podpisu, który oficjalnie dołączyłby Abysję do Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Rex stanął do walki z Van Kleissem, ale przeciwnik był potężniejszy ze względu na znajdującą się pod ziemią nanitową glebę. Chłopak wpadł na pomysł pokonania wroga i w tunelach pod miastem wybił dziurę, przez którą East River wypłukało całą ziemię z Abysji, tym samym odebrało Kleissowi przewagę. Mężczyzna wraz ze Sforą uciekł do wieloryba E.V.O. i opuścił Nowy Jork, a Rex przystąpił do czyszczenia zabrudzonej rzeki . thumb|[[Przydrożna knajpa, w której wolny czas spędzał łowca Cain]] W odcinku „Łowca”, na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku pojawił się karaluch E.V.O., który demolował domy. Rex i Agent 6 starali się go pokonać, ale mutant szybko przemieszczał się pod ziemią. Łowca Cain, który przebywał w przydrożnej knajpie, postanowił zainterweniować i w trakcie leczenie E.V.O. przeze Salazara, wystrzelił ze swojej broni w bestię, zabijając ją. Zrodziła się kłótnia między agentami, a samozwańczym mścicielem. Cain swoimi argumentami nastawił mieszkańców przeciwko Providence, twierdząc, iż agencja kłamie w sprawie mutantów i nanitów. Jakiś czas później Rex i Noah dyskutowali o sytuacji na boisku, gdy tłum mieszkańców zaczął rzucać obelgami w Salazara i atakować go. Chłopak przypadkowo zranił jednego z ludzi swoją Łupniołapą, co zostało wykorzystane przez Caina, by udowodnić społeczeństwu, że Rex jest kolejnym złym E.V.O. Do ostatecznej konfrontacji z łowcą dochodzi w miejskich dokach, gdzie grasowały duchy E.V.O., dlatego wysłano tam Providence. Na miejscu Rex wdał się w bójkę z Cainem, podczas której wyjawił, że nie obchodzi go to, co mówią ludzie, skoro on sam wie, że robi dobrze. Łowca został aresztowany przez agencję, a dzięki Diane Farrah i jej materiałowi z doków, Nowy Jork znowu zaczął wierzyć w nastolatka . W odcinku „Mroczne przejście”, w ogromnym wieżowcu jeden z biznesmenów zamienił się w E.V.O. z powodu tajemniczego „podarunku”. Wyskoczywszy z biurowca, zaczął siać zamęt na ulicach miasta. Do akcji wkroczyła grupa z Providence, która starała się ujarzmić mutanta. Gdy Rex chciał wyleczyć biznesmena, mężczyzna samodzielnie wrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy i krzycząc od rzeczy uciekł w głąb miasta . thumb|left|[[Rex i przyjaciele odwiedzają Barek Skwarek]] W odcinku „Operacja: Skrzydłowy”, Rex wiele razy atakowany był w mieście przez napastliwego królika E.V.O. Noah poprosił przyjaciela, by jako skrzydłowy towarzyszył mu na balu w szkole. Nastolatkowie odwiedzili dom partnerki Nixona, Claire, skąd wraz z Annie – towarzyszką Salazara – udali się na klif zrobić pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, bohaterowie stracili limuzynę, a do restauracji musieli udać się czołgiem Providence. W trakcie kolacji Rex został wezwany na przedmieścia, gdzie zmierzył się z królikiem, którego pogrzebał pod gruzem z placu budowy. Lokal, w którym przebywali przyjaciele, spłonął, przez co Salazar i Nixon zabrali swoje partnerki do Baru Skwarek. Natrętny mutant przybył za Rexem do baru, dlatego bohaterowie opuścili miejsce i podczas pościgu na drogach miasta pokonali go, po czym spóźnieni dojechali na bal . W odcinku „Szkolenie”, Rex wraz z Noah grał w koszykówkę na boisku, gdy otrzymał zgłoszenie o ataku magmowego E.V.O. na peryferiach miasta. Gdy nastolatkowie udali się na miejsce, Salazar z niewielką pomocą agentów Providence pokonał wrogiego mutanta, po czym razem z przyjacielem udał się do bazy szkoleniowej Providence, by dowieźć Nixonowi, że jest lepszym agentem od niego . thumb|Nowy Jork pada ofiarą tajemniczego wirusa W odcinku „Zaraza”, w Nowym Jorku, a także na całej Ziemi, rozprzestrzenił się enigmatyczny wirus wprowadzających ludzi w głęboki sen. Gdy mieszkańcy miasta spali, E.V.O. szalały, jako że były odporne na zarazę. Rex starał się ratować znajdujących się w niebezpieczeństwie cywili między innymi, stopując rozpędzony pociąg w metrze, gasząc pożar w centrum miasta, czy naprawiając zastawki w tamie Cayuga. Później Salazar został wysłany na poszukiwanie źródła zarazy, pacjenta Zero, który znajdował się gdzieś w Nowym Jorku. Z pomocą Białego Rycerza, nastolatek odnalazł przyczynę wirusa w jednym z szpitali. Agentowi udało się wyleczyć pacjenta i powstrzymać ekspansję zarazy, która przestała działać i wybudziła wszystkich mieszkańców globu . thumb|left|Zamieniony w [[E.V.O. Noah demoluje miasto]] W odcinku „Demolka”, Vivamus tempus vel purus a gravida. Nulla sodales eros tristique ornare euismod. Integer luctus vitae leo vel finibus. Proin auctor scelerisque quam, vitae hendrerit ante malesuada a. Phasellus ut ullamcorper neque. Phasellus rhoncus tempor metus sed aliquam. Suspendisse varius hendrerit dolor, at pharetra eros commodo sed. Quisque eget aliquet diam. Praesent quis est in tellus ornare posuere. Duis dui nisi, venenatis vel varius nec, hendrerit id diam. Ut diam mauris, lobortis in vehicula non, rutrum eu velit . thumb|[[Rex spędza czas w Barze Skwarek]] W odcinku „Podziel przez sześć”, Nunc posuere ligula vitae dui auctor tempus. Curabitur nec orci accumsan, varius ipsum non, gravida urna. Integer ac tincidunt neque, congue scelerisque sem. Vivamus consectetur vitae lectus blandit molestie. Integer in nisl nisl. Aenean tristique non lacus id luctus. Mauris orci tortor, tristique eu sem eget, venenatis vestibulum metus. Proin mollis purus in turpis fringilla fringilla. Sed congue pulvinar est ac cursus. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Nunc cursus ac justo non condimentum. Duis viverra consequat nulla, et rhoncus neque ultrices tempor. In iaculis, arcu id malesuada iaculis, ipsum metus faucibus nibh, eu finibus leo eros at massa. Morbi vitae massa ligula . thumb|left|Nowy Jork z lotu ptaka W odcinku „Sygnały z przeszłości”, Aliquam id sapien consequat, dignissim quam sed, viverra leo. Pellentesque mollis faucibus tortor. Sed mollis, enim tincidunt dictum tristique, sem enim placerat elit, eget bibendum dui dolor at tortor. Etiam placerat commodo ex. Donec hendrerit consectetur orci sit amet commodo. Nam semper euismod enim eu pretium. Praesent viverra euismod purus. Suspendisse lobortis ex at nisl vehicula, in tristique purus tempor. Donec tempor tellus non tempor porttitor. Integer mollis, tortor sed ultricies posuere, leo nunc congue arcu, nec pellentesque sapien augue eu neque. Nunc vel nunc vel eros ornare pellentesque vel id felis. Duis hendrerit sed sapien vitae vulputate. Mauris tincidunt suscipit elit. Proin pellentesque nisi at est mollis sollicitudin. Vivamus hendrerit consectetur finibus . W odcinku „Nawiedzony”, Nullam luctus velit turpis, at blandit velit lobortis ut. Fusce vel quam id nisi accumsan luctus. Duis lacinia vehicula elementum. Donec ac lorem volutpat, dignissim mi sit amet, pretium sapien. Morbi aliquet orci nec finibus interdum. Ut nec accumsan lorem, id ullamcorper tellus. Maecenas faucibus mauris vitae sapien luctus, quis aliquet odio fermentum. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Aliquam eleifend neque eget sem posuere, et tincidunt velit malesuada. Quisque gravida tortor leo, eget auctor nunc dapibus eu. Nunc accumsan vestibulum semper. Aenean varius enim at libero bibendum, in imperdiet odio vehicula. Sed tempus purus sit amet augue tempus auctor . W odcinku „Fucha”, Nullam egestas et nulla a vehicula. Curabitur posuere ullamcorper sagittis. Aenean sit amet convallis neque. Quisque risus odio, convallis sit amet dolor eget, aliquet luctus turpis. Suspendisse consectetur posuere facilisis. Etiam dictum faucibus odio non elementum. Suspendisse potenti. Suspendisse consectetur eleifend mi, sit amet dignissim tortor. Vestibulum at eros ut lorem lacinia pretium. Cras tincidunt justo ut erat ullamcorper, in varius tellus faucibus. Maecenas viverra dictum libero eu tincidunt. Ut suscipit ex vitae ex pellentesque lacinia. Suspendisse ac dui at elit finibus volutpat quis a arcu. Pellentesque suscipit lorem vitae libero auctor sodales. Quisque ut lacus at nisi pretium lacinia ac id diam . W odcinku „Rakietki w dłoń”, Aliquam erat volutpat. Etiam eu nisi convallis, tincidunt magna sit amet, iaculis lectus. Proin scelerisque at lorem a hendrerit. Donec sed neque mi. Phasellus efficitur tincidunt eros quis vehicula. Pellentesque sit amet augue et arcu dictum accumsan sit amet vitae nunc. Nam tempor luctus quam, vel varius lectus interdum vel. Phasellus lorem metus, iaculis quis convallis a, tincidunt eu odio. Donec sit amet luctus nisi. Maecenas viverra massa eget mauris elementum sollicitudin. Curabitur non tortor in orci auctor ullamcorper. Vestibulum turpis nulla, vehicula id justo sit amet, maximus posuere mauris . W odcinku „Nieuchwytny cel”, Morbi accumsan nisi eu mauris gravida, sit amet faucibus erat accumsan. Sed tristique molestie tortor, et auctor nisl pellentesque non. Morbi pretium tortor quis risus ullamcorper fermentum. Duis maximus massa vel ipsum porttitor sodales. Nulla facilisi. Nunc sodales lacus sit amet tortor iaculis bibendum. Proin dictum maximus urna, sit amet laoreet lacus maximus at. Morbi vitae nulla at augue condimentum dapibus non at sem. Curabitur tortor ipsum, euismod in libero sit amet, rutrum vestibulum eros . W odcinku „Siostra Holiday”, Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Praesent at volutpat dui, ac sollicitudin leo. Donec eu tellus at ante bibendum ultricies eu sit amet magna. Praesent interdum, sem non euismod sagittis, sapien diam cursus mauris, eget convallis diam turpis nec dolor. Fusce semper interdum dui, nec consectetur ex dictum at. Morbi consectetur cursus elit a molestie. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nullam vulputate ac odio in porta. Suspendisse congue, ex sed posuere elementum, quam tortor porta nunc, at faucibus dui ipsum in dui. Donec rutrum lorem non enim feugiat, vestibulum accumsan erat sollicitudin . W odcinku „Uziemiony”, Sed quis dui pharetra, dictum orci eget, cursus quam. Quisque ut arcu mauris. Nam et purus id felis viverra luctus. Morbi bibendum at nunc et cursus. Sed ullamcorper non nunc eu accumsan. Aenean varius quam at scelerisque vehicula. Cras vitae velit mollis lorem scelerisque porttitor ut sed leo. Aenean finibus leo metus . W odcinku „Szósty minus sześć”, Proin non eros vitae mi viverra congue id id nisl. Suspendisse blandit facilisis felis, porta malesuada ligula faucibus eu. Nullam imperdiet, lorem at malesuada vestibulum, leo libero ultricies augue, ut semper turpis dui nec purus. Donec vestibulum feugiat dui et maximus. Duis ut ante facilisis, facilisis nulla nec, aliquet turpis. Aliquam vehicula risus eu ante semper pellentesque. Integer dignissim id lacus nec congue. Proin pretium ante at mattis vehicula. Fusce nec leo cursus, auctor dui ac, feugiat mi. Suspendisse vulputate, metus ac ornare iaculis, augue augue blandit tellus, sed aliquet est nisi non felis. Phasellus auctor quam auctor mauris lobortis, sed sollicitudin lectus tristique. Sed fringilla in lacus at vulputate. Sed interdum mollis aliquet. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nulla at sem sed mi bibendum posuere vel quis ligula. Sed augue tellus, faucibus ac consectetur id, pulvinar ac orci . W odcinku „Lwy i owieczki”, In hendrerit tincidunt neque, eu blandit libero tempor ac. Proin at nisl ac ligula fringilla auctor id ac lectus. Sed non ipsum et mauris mattis suscipit at sit amet odio. Suspendisse eu laoreet ante. Quisque vel nulla ac dui tempor pellentesque. Fusce pretium, ante eget interdum consequat, orci libero molestie dui, vitae pretium lorem nibh ac sem. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Duis elementum mi eu ex interdum, non aliquet est placerat. Curabitur pretium efficitur elit, vehicula maximus orci maximus in. Integer porttitor ullamcorper fermentum. Sed faucibus dignissim nibh, nec semper nisi condimentum a. Nulla ornare malesuada erat, ut lacinia ipsum semper a. Suspendisse at nisi id lectus fermentum ornare ac vitae erat. Aenean luctus tortor ut ultricies cursus. Quisque facilisis augue orci, id bibendum augue lacinia et . W odcinku „Powrót w czerni”, Proin eleifend mattis viverra. Fusce libero ante, mollis quis elementum at, varius vel nisl. Duis dignissim sem ut ex egestas, sit amet congue tellus condimentum. Aliquam non dui imperdiet, porta ante eget, consectetur lectus. Donec commodo faucibus purus, eu placerat augue blandit non. Vestibulum eget tristique enim, ac iaculis ante. Integer sagittis, leo at semper ultrices, metus elit pellentesque sapien, a accumsan nunc mi in sem. Integer placerat maximus quam, eleifend semper erat semper eget. Ut ut nibh ornare magna ultricies semper. Maecenas condimentum ullamcorper pretium . W odcinku „Ostry wiraż”, Proin maximus faucibus nunc, vitae dapibus tellus maximus ut. Proin vestibulum ipsum a fringilla fermentum. Donec bibendum lacus in aliquet rhoncus. Nulla eget porta dui. Aenean ex nisi, aliquam a imperdiet et, vulputate id eros. In tempus, lacus sit amet venenatis iaculis, arcu massa malesuada orci, ac cursus elit dolor sed diam. Nullam ac quam pretium, pharetra tortor quis, auctor leo. Sed quis volutpat tellus. Suspendisse eget tortor dolor . W odcinku „Upiór w operze mydlanej”, Proin sit amet urna efficitur, malesuada nisi id, mollis nulla. Morbi fringilla diam sed justo pharetra, at egestas augue posuere. Nam pretium sodales nunc. Praesent ac scelerisque tortor, ac ultricies ante. Sed sed leo quis enim varius condimentum. Mauris ut varius diam. Pellentesque consectetur velit ac nulla consectetur luctus . W odcinku „Podwójne widzenie”, Vestibulum vitae orci vitae erat aliquam mattis at ac quam. Aenean efficitur arcu suscipit, pulvinar nibh eu, sodales ante. Phasellus ultrices elit id leo feugiat condimentum. Quisque cursus magna sodales, sodales elit nec, volutpat turpis. Sed volutpat velit sit amet nisi hendrerit consequat ut quis ex. Pellentesque felis sapien, malesuada quis semper vitae, maximus eu nibh. Nam sollicitudin ex vitae dapibus euismod. Donec molestie fermentum diam nec congue. Morbi tempus magna bibendum, dictum lacus id, ornare lorem. Nam fringilla eget odio lobortis interdum . W odcinku „Zakręcony świat rocka”, Maecenas vitae turpis at leo eleifend pellentesque. Sed lacinia auctor convallis. Donec pretium libero velit, eu suscipit erat laoreet ut. Proin convallis libero quam, id cursus lectus commodo et. Aenean pretium, sem nec fermentum tincidunt, mauris urna rhoncus ligula, in interdum purus urna sit amet sem. Donec hendrerit nunc at scelerisque semper. Integer feugiat tristique sapien eget mollis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Duis dolor mi, sagittis eget diam id, feugiat volutpat tellus. Mauris luctus libero eros, ac scelerisque orci imperdiet nec. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Curabitur dignissim commodo orci sit amet fringilla . W odcinku „Pojedynek”, Vivamus cursus sem risus, ut lobortis ante sodales quis. Aenean porttitor in nisl nec egestas. Quisque faucibus mauris a purus congue congue. Nunc nec ex vitae massa iaculis congue. Sed tortor est, convallis sed urna in, malesuada hendrerit tortor. Morbi interdum porta nibh vitae auctor. Mauris tincidunt fringilla felis ut porta. Sed imperdiet nulla vitae dui lobortis pharetra. Nam lacinia elementum eleifend. Nulla facilisi. Nullam in diam vitae lectus ornare hendrerit. Proin venenatis posuere ante, at rutrum libero hendrerit id. Donec id tincidunt nisl. Sed blandit sagittis eros id elementum. Maecenas ornare laoreet consequat. Mauris sollicitudin lectus eu congue sodales . W odcinku „Martwa strefa”, Sed rutrum posuere feugiat. Integer condimentum ornare nunc ut aliquet. Vivamus maximus diam pretium erat imperdiet gravida. Ut consequat erat quis eros molestie porttitor. Nunc vel orci id nisl accumsan porttitor vitae ac massa. Donec sed metus in erat tincidunt ultricies quis eget ex. Phasellus cursus, nunc a ullamcorper dignissim, purus orci auctor augue, quis ullamcorper metus libero in urna. Proin eleifend convallis sapien quis consequat. Aliquam ornare a turpis eget feugiat. Sed nec dui ut libero vulputate sagittis. Integer maximus augue eu malesuada rutrum . W odcinku „Szturm na Abysję”, Morbi sed euismod tortor, et mattis felis. Proin quis nulla libero. Suspendisse fermentum volutpat accumsan. Nunc faucibus pharetra nulla, eget sagittis risus. Proin hendrerit quis nisl eu eleifend. Aliquam erat volutpat. Donec euismod, tortor tincidunt ultrices placerat, eros arcu ullamcorper tortor, ut blandit est velit non sapien. Aliquam venenatis purus sollicitudin, condimentum nisi in, auctor ipsum. Phasellus scelerisque ex urna, vitae aliquam tellus tempor a . W odcinku „Przymierze bohaterów: część 1”, Cras ac urna vel mauris laoreet eleifend eget et nunc. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Duis sollicitudin et augue vel consequat. Nulla id diam sed leo sagittis tristique. Maecenas id porttitor purus, ac suscipit elit. Nullam tempor, orci in maximus consectetur, ante ligula scelerisque quam, at pellentesque libero lectus eu sem. In mollis tincidunt mi vel viverra. Nam ligula massa, cursus ac varius ut, consequat id sapien. Maecenas sed posuere massa. Cras id metus nec ex luctus pretium a eu enim . W odcinku „Gra pozorów”, Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed sed dignissim ipsum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam tristique est eleifend est tempus pretium. Praesent eget lacus at elit lobortis scelerisque et vel risus. Pellentesque sit amet scelerisque risus, convallis pellentesque metus. Vivamus sed nunc eget dolor tristique pellentesque in a tortor. Fusce augue augue, molestie vitae commodo quis, rhoncus vitae neque. Donec vestibulum accumsan ultricies . W odcinku „Bracia”, Donec suscipit dolor sed tortor fermentum dictum. Morbi ac velit ullamcorper, mollis eros sed, tempor ligula. Vivamus tristique nisl at elementum ultricies. Praesent viverra venenatis sem eu consequat. Vivamus vehicula tempor erat, et placerat dolor. Donec pellentesque eros dictum vestibulum pulvinar. Quisque sed rhoncus eros, pharetra cursus dui. Nam quam elit, pharetra id faucibus et, laoreet auctor felis. Nulla neque nunc, lobortis laoreet massa at, lobortis blandit ipsum. Integer vestibulum tellus ac accumsan finibus. Curabitur a metus consectetur, fermentum turpis a, semper erat. Vestibulum sed tortor ipsum. Morbi blandit nibh ante, non ultricies erat placerat molestie. Pellentesque tristique scelerisque velit, ut tempus elit consequat a. Maecenas ut sem nec nibh rhoncus elementum id quis sem . W odcinku „Starzy wrogowie”, Fusce dignissim dictum tellus vitae faucibus. Pellentesque lobortis, nulla quis mattis commodo, velit elit scelerisque massa, vitae vestibulum augue tortor sit amet arcu. Nam faucibus, metus sit amet tincidunt blandit, eros nulla venenatis ipsum, ut sollicitudin velit odio nec metus. Fusce ac elementum lectus. Aenean volutpat est non purus malesuada condimentum. Maecenas non tincidunt ligula, volutpat gravida mauris. Ut sed metus quis elit volutpat bibendum. Fusce tristique tempus sem id laoreet. Etiam dignissim vel dolor et sollicitudin. Duis ac sapien pharetra dolor aliquam imperdiet ac eget tellus . W odcinku „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2”, Nunc ut lacus sed turpis tincidunt tincidunt ultrices a elit. Donec ut lacinia justo. Morbi imperdiet semper ex nec tincidunt. Ut id elementum turpis, sed molestie purus. Quisque faucibus sapien vel iaculis suscipit. Phasellus ullamcorper est at odio finibus, sit amet cursus magna consectetur. Praesent sit amet metus finibus, iaculis ex maximus, pretium mi. Cras tempor hendrerit nunc non feugiat. Cras erat magna, rhoncus in varius sit amet, convallis non lorem. Maecenas ut fermentum erat, facilisis pharetra elit. Curabitur consectetur laoreet ipsum, eget fermentum dolor consectetur eu. Nulla laoreet nunc a magna vulputate posuere. Aliquam tincidunt iaculis egestas . Miejsca Manhattan thumb Manhattan to jedna z pięciu dzielnic Nowego Jorku. Na jej terenie znajduje się większość nowojorskich punktów orientacyjnych. Stanowi finansowe centrum miasta i siedzibę wielu korporacji, a także znajduje się w niej kwatera główna ONZ, Central Park i inne kulturowe atrakcje. Mahattan połączony jest z Brooklynem Mostem Manhattańskim oraz Mostem Brooklińskim. Znane miejsca * Kwatera główna ONZ * Konsulat Abysji * East River * Central Park * Manhattan Bridge * Most Brookliński * Dom Petera Meechuma Brooklyn thumb Brooklyn to najbardziej zaludniona ze wszystkich dzielnic Nowego Jorku. Brooklyn znany jest z wyjątkowego zróżnicowania architektonicznego. Na obszarze Brooklynu znajduje się półwysep Coney Island, na którym znajduje się rozległa plaża oraz parki rozrywki. Brooklyn połączony jest z Manhattanem Mostem Manhattańskim i Mostem Brooklińskim. Znane miejsca * Coney Island * Manhattan Bridge * Most Brookliński * Nusbaum Deli * Mieszkanie Rombauera i Lansky'ego Inne Postacie Występy Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Miasta